gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto 2
22. Oktober 1999 (PC, PlayStation), 10. November 2000 (Game Boy Color) | Genre = Rennspiel, Shooter (Vogelperspektive) | Spielmodi = Einzel- und Mehrspieler | Plattform = PC, PlayStation 1, Dreamcast, Game Boy Color | Einstufung = USK: 16/PEGI: 18/ESRB: M (ab 17) | Vorgänger = Grand Theft Auto: London 1961 | Nachfolger = Grand Theft Auto III }}Grand Theft Auto 2 erschien 1999 für PC, PlayStation, Dreamcast und später für den Game Boy Color. Von der Atmosphäre her ist der zweite Teil der Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie am wenigsten an die Realität angelehnt, sondern eher auf verrückte Ideen fixiert. Das Spielprinzip blieb gleich. Die Grafik wurde gegenüber dem ersten Teil und deren zwei Add-ons deutlich verbessert, war bei Erscheinen aber dennoch eher unterdurchschnittlich. Die PC-Version von GTA 2 wurde von Rockstar Games zeitweise zum kostenlosen Download angeboten, zurzeit ist der Dienst allerdings nicht verfügbar. Das Spiel lässt sich aber noch immer bei Drittanbietern kostenfrei herunterladen. Banden In GTA 2 spielen die verschiedenen Gangs: Zaibatsu Corporation, Loonies, Yakuza, SRS Scientists, Rednecks, Kovski und die Hare Krishna eine große Rolle. Der Protagonist Claude Speed hat während der Story viel mit den verschiedenen Banden zu tun. Es gibt pro Distrikt jeweils drei konkurrierende Banden, die sich in einer Dreiecksbeziehung befinden. Mit Hilfe des Respekt-O-Meters wird der Beliebtheitsgrad des Spielers angezeigt. Arbeitet man für eine der Banden, sinkt der Respekt bei einer der anderen. Die Beliebtheit hat Einfluss auf die Vergabe von bezahlten Aufträgen. Bei einem niedrigen Wert wird man zunehmend stärker von feindlichen Bandenmitgliedern attackiert. Ort und Zeit GTA 2 fällt etwas aus der Reihe und spielt im Jahre 2013 [1. Das Spiel wirkt düster, Großkonzerne und organisiertes Verbrechen regieren die Welt. Die Metropole liegt in den Vereinigten Staaten, wird jedoch nur als Anywhere City bezeichnet. Der grafische Stil ist eine merkwürdige Kombination aus und . Bunte Neonwerbung im 80er-Jahre-Look und einige Oldtimer-Autos stehen im Kontrast zu Elektrowaffen und Klonen. Sound Man begann im Vergleich zum Vorgänger, die Radiosender (zum Beispiel Rockstar Radio) auszubauen. Der Polizeifunk reagiert dynamisch und bildet aus Teilphrasen realistische Funksprüche wie „All units in vicinity of north west Island City respond to a 1014. Suspect is heading west in a light green saloon“ und geben dem Spieler ein Gefühl, wirklich verfolgt zu werden http://www.rockstargames.com/gta2/listen/audiobottom.html. Grafik miniatur|Gerendertes 3D-Modell des [[Wellard (2)|Wellard]] Die Grafik war zwar schon zu Erscheinen des Spiels leicht veraltet, besticht aber durch detaillierte Explosionseffekte und stimmungsvolle Echtzeitbeleuchtung. Die Entwickler betonen auch, dass ihr Hauptaugenmerk für GTA 2 auf dem Gameplay mit Missionsskripten und Interaktion mit den Spielfiguren lag. Trotz der Vogelperspektive ist GTA 2 ein komplett dreidimensionales Spiel. So wurden auch die Autos vorher in 3D modelliert und anschließend für die GTA-2-Engine umgewandelt. http://www.rockstargames.com/gta2/learn/pageone/introframe.html http://www.rockstargames.com/gta2/learn/pagefour/graphicsframe.html Problemlösung Falls das Spiel zu langsam läuft, öffnet man den Windows-Registrierungseditor (regedit.exe) und navigiert zu den Schlüsseln im Ordner HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SOFTWARE\dma design ltd\gta2\Screen. Dort gibt es zwei Schlüssel, die die Bildfrequenz regulieren: Beide sollten auf den Wert 1 gesetzt sein: min_frame_rate = 1 max_frame_rate = 1 Künstliche Intelligenz GTA 2 setzt sehr stark auf viele kleine KI-Subroutinen, die zusammen eine lebendige Großstadt simulieren. So agieren alle Figuren erst, sobald man in ihren Sichtradius tritt oder sie Schüsse hören. Es gibt auch Taschen- und Autodiebe. Da die Polizei technisch gesehen auch nur eine Gang ist, fangen verbündete Gangster an, sie zu bekämpfen, sobald man verfolgt wirdhttp://www.rockstargames.com/gta2/learn/pagetwo/missionframe.html. Videos Datei:GTA 2 (GTA II) - Main Theme E-Z Rollers - "Short Change" Datei:GTA 2 (GTA II) - Police radio Datei:GTA 2 (GTA II) - Radio promo track DJ Rap & Aston (Engineers Without Fears) - "Rhythm" Datei:GTA 2 (GTA II) - Credits track Scrapyard Mongrels - "I Love This Feeling (Stoned Again)" Datei:GTA 2 (GTA II) - The Movie Full soundtarck Datei:GTA 2 (GTA II) - Full soundtrack GTA 2 (Game Boy Color) thumb|200px|GTA 2 (Game Boy Color) Wie schon der Vorgänger wurde auch GTA 2 für den Game Boy Color komplett auf deutsch veröffentlicht. Die Version auf dem Game Boy Color ist im Vergleich zu der PlayStation- und PC-Version von GTA 2 und im Vergleich zum Vorgänger auf dem Game Boy Color innerhalb der Missionen leicht gekürzt; von den ursprünglichen 63 Missionen gilt es auf dem Game Boy Color, 36 Missionen zu absolvieren. Zudem wurde auf die Sammelobjekte und die Rampages verzichtet. Die Anzahl der Waffen wurde auf sechs reduziert und lediglich Herz, Panzerung, Schmiergeld und Gefängnisschlüssel lassen sich in den Stadtbezirken finden. * Anywhere City ist auch auf dem Game Boy Color mit allen drei Stadtbezirken (Innenstadt, Wohnbezirk, Industriegebiet) komplett erkundbar inklusive Schrottpressen und Lackierungswerkstätten, jedoch - wie auf der PlayStation - nur bei Tag * Claude Speed stellt auf dem Game Boy Color nicht den spielbaren Charakter dar; der Spieler hat stattdessen die Wahl zwischen sechs Charakteren (vier männliche, zwei weibliche) mit unterschiedlichen Namen, deren Auswahl allerdings keinen Einfluss auf das Spiel hat * Statt grünen, gelben und roten Telefonzellen gibt es in der Game-Boy-Color-Version grüne, graue und rote Telefonzellen. An den weißen Telefonzellen kann sich lediglich das Passwort zum Speichern abgeholt werden * Pro Stadtgebiet gibt es von jeder Gang zwei grüne, eine graue und eine rote Telefonmission, so dass es pro Stadtgebiet zwölf Missionen zu absolvieren gibt * Die Missionen sind inhaltlich komplett von der PlayStation- bzw. PC-Version übernommen worden, jedoch sind einige gestrichen und andere neuen Telefonzellenfarben zugeordnet worden * Die Missionstexte werden nicht auf dem unteren Spielbildschirmrand angezeigt, sondern über einen sofortigen Bildschirmwechsel ("Mission-Details") * Die Respekt-Anzeige wird ebenfalls nicht auf dem Spielbildschirm angezeigt, sondern im Pausenmenü. Ausschließlich innerhalb einer Mission wird die Respektanzeige auf dem Spielbildschirm eingeblendet und ersetzt kurzzeitig die Pfeil-Anzeigen, die im neutralen Gebiet zu den drei Ganggebieten oder innerhalb eines Ganggebiets zu den Telefonzellen führen, an denen die Missionen angenommen werden können * Es gibt im Spiel insgesamt sechs Waffen: Pistole, Uzi-Maschinengewehr, Flammenwerfer, Raketenwerfer, Schrotflinte und das schallgedämpftes Uzi-Maschinengewehr * Die Polizeifahndung wird in der Game-Boy-Color-Version über eine Extraleiste auf dem Spielbildschirm und nicht über Polizeigesichter angezeigt. Im Pausenmenü unter "Zusammenfassung" wird unter "Fluchtgefahr" jedoch das Fahndungslevel von 1 bis 6 angezeigt * Nach jeder absolvierten Mission kann sich der Spieler ein freiwilliges Passwort an der weißen Telefonzelle abholen, das den Spielstand bei Erhalt automatisch speichert und im Hauptmenü eingegeben werden kann, um den Spieler an die Stelle zurückzusetzen, an der er die Mission, die zu dem Passwort gehört, beendet hat. Dies ist beliebig oft wiederholbar, sodass der Spielstand nicht verloren gehen kann. Demnach existieren in der Game-Boy-Color-Version keine Kirchen zum Speichern und es müssen auch keine 50.000 Dollar gezahlt werden * In kleinen Videosequenzen werden auch auf dem Game Boy Color gewisse Handlungen dargestellt, wie zum Beispiel das Schrotten von Autos in Schrottpressen oder das Sprengen von Gebäuden innerhalb von Missionen * Das Spiel startet trotz fehlender Kirchen auch in der Game-Boy-Color-Version an der Stelle im Stadtbezirk Downtown (Gebiet Avalon), an der auch die PlayStation- und PC-Version starten, jedoch steht hier keine Kirche * Sobald das nötige Geld zum Verlassen des Stadtbezirkes vorhanden ist, wird über einen Extrabildschirm angezeigt, dass der Stadtbezirk über einen der Exit-Ausgänge jetzt verlassen werden kann * Hat der Spieler genug Geld gesammelt, um den Stadtbezirk zu verlassen, jedoch noch nicht alle zwölf Missionen absolviert, wird er beim Verlassen darüber informiert. Ebenso wird er beglückwünscht, wenn alle zwölf Missionen abgeschlossen worden sind. Die Bonusmission "Der letzte Job", die auf der PlayStation- und PC-Version gespielt werden kann, sobald alle Missionen eines Stadtbezirks abgeschlossen worden sind, gibt es auf dem Game Boy Color nicht * Sobald der Spieler auch den dritten Stadtbezirk verlässt, wird er dazu beglückwünscht, alle Bezirke durchgegangen zu sein * Die Gebietsnamen innerhalb der drei Stadtbezirke werden nicht angezeigt * Es gibt einen Radiosender, der Musik beim Einsteigen in ein Auto spielt * Im Pausenmenü wird eine Zusammenfassung angezeigt, in der Statistiken zum Beispiel über absolvierte Missionen, zerstörte Autos oder getötete Zivilisten/Gangmitglieder wie auch Highscores über verdientes Geld geführt werden. Nach Laden des Spiels durch ein Passwort werden diese Werte - mit Ausnahme der absolvierten Missionen - immer wieder auf null gesetzt und stellen demnach nur die Statistiken seit dem letzten Laden dar Weitere Informationen * Grand Theft Auto 2 Movie – GTA 2: The Movie (Kurzfilm) * GTA2/Modding – eigene Karten erstellen * Karten – von Fans erstellte Karten * Mehrspieler-Modus – GTA 2 im Netzwerk Spielen * Trivia – Wissenswertes und Trivialitäten Externe Links * Offizielle Homepage * Kostenloser Download bei chip.de * BitTorrent-Download bei GameUpdates.org * Größte internationale Community für GTA 2 * GTA2 Game Hunter – Online im Multiplayer spielen en:Grand Theft Auto 2 es:Grand Theft Auto 2 fi:Grand Theft Auto 2 fr:Grand Theft Auto 2 it:Grand Theft Auto II ja:グランド・セフト・オート 2 nl:Grand Theft Auto 2 no:GTA 2 pl:Grand Theft Auto 2 pt:Grand Theft Auto 2 ro:Grand Theft Auto 2 ru:Grand Theft Auto 2 tr:Grand Theft Auto 2 Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-Spiele